From your eyes
by PrincessOtaku33
Summary: Filia the mazoku.. Xellos the dragon? To understand each other they must become what they hate and it's all thanks to the hand of fate and a broken mace. Rated PG for violence. X/F fic!! I mean it!!! A big romance to come!! Please R&R!!


Hey people. ^^ Just a few small notes from the writer. First, of all this fic was started on a bad day and I was very tired. So the idea for the plot either came from my emotions being out of whack or pure genius. You pick. Please do not flame me. Plllleeeassseee! This is a X/F fic. So for those of you really opposed to that coupling. ya might wanna turn back now. This takes place after Dark Star. By the way. I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS!!!! NEVER WILL!!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!!! Also some people might be OOC. Very sorry. I'm taking a nap after this. I promise. R&R Please!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The end of maces  
  
  
  
With quick steps the angry blonde made her way through the crowded market place trying her best not to kill anyone. As she walked she dug her feet into the dust under her and kicked it up when she lifted her feet. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. Stupid baka. Cursed baka. I won't let him see me cry. I won't. I hate him so much. I wish I could kill him. I want to kill him so badly!! Ahhh!!! He makes me so mad. That stupid mazoku. Why does he do this to me? You would think he'd get sick off of feeding off of me by now!! He went too far this time! Just too far! Filia thought making her way past the people. Her tail was sticking out from her dress and people were starting to look at her oddly. Some even ran for cover. They must have seen the golden dragon's anger in action before. Filia had to use all her will power to keep from transforming and burning the whole town down trying to kill that mazoku.  
  
How did I get stuck traveling with him again?! How in the gods name did this happen to me again? It's a good thing I've learned to not get to angry too fast. I think I'm handling this well. She thought, not noticing that she had just blown a shop sky high and people were running for their lives. Her blonde hair bounced along with her footsteps and her blue eyes were still filled with tears. 'My mace! My beautiful mace! How could he?! That mace was my best friend! I've had it all my life,' she thought sniffing to herself.  
  
The distressed dragon soon found she was out of the empty market place and she finally slowed her quick pace. Lina-san lets him get away with doing this to me, too. It's not right! I'm the light in the world! He's the shadows. I'm right, he's wrong. Even Amelia-san wasn't doing anything to stop him! Why is my life so horrible? Since when did mazoku take over the world and make everything right disappear. He's evil! Everything about him is evil. Everything.  
  
Filia felt tears slide down her cheeks as she mentally broke down and the dam fell. Her hands shook as she kept thinking about the certain mazoku which had just sent her into her flying rage. He killed my people! Ok, I'll admit we weren't perfect but that doesn't mean it was right to kill so many. He's evil! Evil never wins. He won't get away with this. She thought, clenching her fists. The summer sun was hidden behind some oncoming clouds and the land below was starting to look gray and dull. Filia kept her feet going at the fast pace she had already started. Finally, after her stomping and rampage she stopped and fell to the ground and cried harder still in the middle of her fit. "Stupid Xellos! I hate him! Evil piece of trash!" She cursed him more. Filia tried to stop her tears from coming but wasn't getting anywhere. She ground her nails into the dirt and she was still glowing a light color. "Me thinks you don't look very good young one." A voice said from behind the fuming dragon. Filia quickly spun her head around and looked at the owner of the voice. There stood a short old woman dressed in old clothes. She had a warm smile on her face and her glittery black eyes sparkled with life. Her hair was gray like stone and her skin was worn and wrinkled from age. The golden dragon tried to suppress her tears in vain. "I'm.. I'm fine." She sniffed.  
  
The old grandmother-like woman shook her head sadly. "You shouldn't lie to one as old as me young one," she said shuffling closer to the enraged Filia. She pulled out a slick cloth from her purse and handed it to Filia. "Stop thy tears and tell me what troubles thee," She said. Filia gratefully took the cloth and wiped the many tears from her eyes. "I just. well." Filia wasn't going to question the old woman about why she wanted to know what was wrong with her. She was so old after all. Now the problem was how to put things into terms that wouldn't scare the poor lady. "I have this. person I know. He's a horrible, evil, conniving, and rude person whom I hate. Today we were fighting as usual and he went too far. He broke something that meant a lot to me.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You!!! Nagagomi!!!!" Filia shrieked at ever smiling trickster. "Just like a dragon to get mad over such petty things, ne Filia?" He asked. Filia was red in the face and just shooting off anger. "Please don't fight! Not in here!" Amelia begged from the sidelines. The whole fight had started over which was better. Coffee or tea. Filia was all for tea and Xellos was a coffee lover. One thing lead to another and some how the duo had made it back to fighting about dragons and Mazoku. "You are so stupid!!" Filia yelled. "Me? Stupid? Well I haven't run out of comebacks like you have. We Mazoku have bigger brains than you lizards, I guess. I'll try and talk slower so my words don't go over your head," He said opening one of his eyes. She merely growled at him. "That's it!!" The dragon screamed and got up from the table knocking it over.  
  
"Calm down Filia! This is so stupid!" Lina said trying to stop the fight. It had gone on long enough. "No it's not stupid!" She said and drew out her mace. Her lovely and talented mace-sama. It shined in the light of noon and she felt such great pride when she held it. "Just like a poor dumb dragon. Going to the one thing that takes no brains, using weapons." Xellos commented.  
  
"I'll show you dumb!" She said and took a large swing at him with her mace. Xellos sighed and easily dodged the large iron object. Filia then took another large swing at him and this time threw her mace into a wall nearly taking out a nearby drinker. This time Xellos yawned and sighed. This only made the ex-priestess angrier. She dove for her mace and swung it, aiming for Xellos' purple-haired head. On this swing, he put his hand up and caught the mace. With only one hand he kept it from meeting his skull. "Let go!" Filia said trying to pull out of his vice-like grip. He now had both eyes open and was giving Filia his infamous dark look. "This thing has been a thorn in my side for awhile now. I'm bored of dodging it. It's just not fun anymore," He said softly. Filia blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?!" She asked suddenly concerned for the safety of her beloved mace- sama. He only smirked and suddenly a cracking sound could be head. Filia got scared and a bit nervous about what he was doing and with a large crack she saw her mace break in her own hand. Its black outside shattered in thousands of small pieces, which came crashing to the floor. Most of the pieces were slivers of her once mighty mace. Now all that was left was the handle in her hand.  
  
Filia stood there in shock and didn't know what to say. She just looked at the handle dumbfounded. There was a hush in the room and everyone had turned to see what was happening. "He broke her mace!" Amelia said the first to break the stillness. Filia's eyes started to tear over without her even knowing. Her blue eyes were blank and so was her mind. The muscles in her hand released the last part of her dead mace and it hit the floor with a cluck. She just stared at Xellos and glanced around the room at the other people. Xellos was waiting to see what the golden dragon would say. Filia couldn't do anything. She shut her eyes tightly and started to sniff. She then let out a large sob. The reality of what had just happened started to sink into her head. "Xxxxxxxxxxxxeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllloooooooooooooossssssssssssssssssss sss!!!" She screamed. Her tears were coming harder and faster and her bottom lip was quivering. "I HATE YOU!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HURTING ME?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID-NO-GOOD-MAZOKU?! NO!!! IT'S BECAUSE YOU JUST LIKE TO SEE ME IN PAIN!! YOU TAKE MY FAMILY AND NOW MY MACE-SAMA!!! I HOPE YOU SOME DAY ARE PUT THROUGH THE PAIN I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH!!!" She screamed and ran out of the inn. Tables were overturned and people were still not saying a word. Xellos just blinked. He thought she would have done more than just yell at him. He personally didn't know if he should have called the whole thing a disappointment or an eye opener.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Amelia asked timidly. Zelgadis shook his head and sighed. "Not just yet. She needs time to cool off." He said. The whole room remained unmoving for just a few minutes more before people got back to their business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I ran off and now here I am," Filia sniffed. She had retold the story with he's and she's and not real names. The old woman simply shook her head. "My, my, young one. What a sad story. That friend of yours sounds very demon-like." She said. Filia's eyes sparked at that word. Friend. "He's not my friend!" She snapped. The old woman was taken aback by this and looked a little nervous from Filia's little outburst. "Tell me my child, do you have a name?" She asked. Filia sniffed again and wiped away the newly fallen tears. "Yes, it's Filia," she answered not bothering to give the lady her last name. "What a pretty name! Sounds like a dragon name if I'm not mistaken." The old woman said. Filia prayed that her secret hadn't been given away and gave the woman a slightly nervous look. The woman just smiled and laughed a light giggle that sounded like a flute on the wind. "Don't worry Filia. I'm not scared of dragons, you seem nice enough and I won't go around telling your story," she said.  
  
Filia sighed with relief after that tense moment. "What may I call you?" the golden dragon asked politely. "You can just call me Haruka," the elder answered. Filia nodded. "So are you going back to your friends?" Haruka asked. Filia's slightly happier expression turned dark again and she was back to anger and hate. "Not yet. I don't want to see any of them right now! I'm still so mad!" she said grinding her teeth together. Haruka nodded knowingly and sighed. "I'm sorry I can't help you Filia. I wish I could make everything better for you," she said putting a hand on Filia's shoulder. Filia looked down at the dirt and hung her head. "I shouldn't be getting mad at you. It's not your fault. It's his. No good stupid." Filia started to say. In the middle of her small rant Haruka cut her off. "Tell me, have you ever tried seeing things from his point of view? He may have reasons for what he does. That's the way things work with most males," She said in a profound way.  
  
Seeing things from his point of view?! What a joke! He doesn't have a point of view. He has orders. He only lives for pain so that drives all his actions. What a point of view. I'd hate to live that life. He's a great evil and evil doesn't have any thoughts. Filia thought angrily and she wrinkled her nose without even noticing it. "I'm glad to say I've never tried to see things the way he does. I don't think I could put my self at the same level as scrum!" Filia protested. "hmmmm. Filia child would you come with me? I have something to show you." Haruka said the spark in her eyes lighting secretly into a wild fire. Filia just looked at her oddly. "What do you have to show me?" The dragon asked inquisitively. Haruka shook her head a little but she still wore her sweet smile. "It's a great treasure! I've had it for a long while! I think it might just give you a new out look to see it!" She said spitefully. "Is it magic?" Filia asked. She could feel this old woman was pulling her into something but she didn't care. She had no place else to go at this point.  
  
"Aye aye! Tis made of a great magic that it is! I think ye will find it interesting," Haruka said. A great magic? I have to see this. May be I'll find a way to kill Xellos with it. Or I'll beat Lina-san to a new spell. Filia thought and smirked. She picked her self up off the ground and she stood about two feet taller than the old woman. Filia dusted off her white clothes and looked a little happier.  
  
"Please take me to your treasure," Filia said expectantly. "As you wish, Filia," Haruka said happily. The old woman folded her hands carefully in an old-fashioned manner and walked along the empty street. "My, my, no one seems to be shopping today," she commented. Filia sweatdroped and laughed a little. "I wonder why."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a couple of minutes of walking Filia and Haruka reached the old woman's home at the edge of town. The house sat on a small riverbank with plush green grass growing all around. The home was a bit run down but not too badly. The light blue paint on it was chipping and Filia noticed a few broken windows. "Do you live alone?" She asked the older woman who lead the way. Haruka nodded. "Aye I have for a long time. My husband died years back," she answered. "Oh. What about your children?" Filia said. They were now walking up the path to the home. "All dead," Haruka replied. Trying to be respectful Filia just nodded. Around the front door there were flowers planted all around. Filia could tell what most of them were, but some of them she didn't recognize.  
  
Haruka pulled out an old rust-covered key and used it to open the door. The house was a bit low so Filia had to duck to get inside. Everything inside was covered in a thick layer of caked dust. The ex-priestess almost couldn't breathe inside the home. It was hot and stuffy and the air was clouded with dust. Filia waved her gloved hand trying to clear the air enough to inhale. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in years. "This is where you live?" Filia coughed out. She nodded and set her things down on the floors. "I know it's a bit messy. I haven't cleaned for awhile," she said shuffling over to a window and swinging the shudders open. The light was refreshing but at the same time, it magnified the dust and Filia almost fainted when she saw how thick the cloud really was. "That should help," she piped. "Oh yes it should," Filia answered trying her hardest to keep breathing. Filia looked around the dusty home and noticed a small home shrine to each dragon god. At this Filia smiled and felt this place was a home. The shrines were very nice considering this was just a home. The couch in the middle of the room looked like it hadn't been sat on for over two years. Same went for the chairs. The pictures above the dead fireplace where covered so badly in dust you couldn't make out any faces. Just blurs.  
  
While Filia was inspecting the room she felt something take her hand. "Ah!" She said in surprise. She then looked down and saw Haruka pulling on her. "Come come. The treasure awaits you," Haruka said in an enchanting tone. "I'm coming," Filia said. She walked at the old woman's pace and she pulled her across the home and down the winding hallway. Then Haruka came to the last door at the end of the hall and said a small simple spell. Filia was shocked that this little old lady knew any magic at all. She seemed too old and feeble to use any magic. The door opened with a loud squeak. Filia covered her mouth expecting a load of dust to fly out but none came. "Come, Filia," the old lady almost commanded. Haruka led the way and Filia came after her. "Lighting!" Haruka said. The spell cast a warm glow in the dark room. Filia just blinked at what she saw.  
  
Sitting on a low table in the middle of the room was a gem that was glowing a bright gold and Filia could feel a great power coming from it. "W--what is it?" Filia stuttered. Haruka smiled and her black eyes mirrored the gem's color perfectly. "It's the gem of destiny. The wind dragon king owned it. Isn't it beautiful?" She said. Filia was taken aback, but the sight was lovely and yet it was so unearthly. "It is. but what does it do?" She asked. Haruka took a few steps closer to her treasure. "No one quite knows. I've never known myself. Some say it opens their eyes. Others say it's a nightmare. Why don't you see what happens for you?" Haruka suggested. Filia shook her head a little. "I.I don't know." She said creeping away from it. Haruka sighed and looked deep into Filia's blue eyes. "Filia I promise everything will be ok. I just want you to touch it. See what happens. See destiny," Haruka coaxed her lightly.  
  
"See destiny?" Filia repeated a bit dazed. The dragon could feel something when the old woman looked at her. Something had laid its hands on her soul and was drawing her closer to the gem. I want to touch it so badly.I want to see destiny. Filia thought. Her feet felt like heavy pieces of lead as she came closer to the golden gem. As she came closer its light grew brighter and brighter. "It's ready for you," Haruka said softly. Filia was now in some sort of trance. She couldn't hear or feel anything. Her eyes were forced on the gem and her thoughts were empty. Carefully, the enchanted Filia laid both of her hands over the gem. Her mind was wide open and she was already somewhere else. At first nothing happened but then the light flooded the room. Filia felt nothing but a slight pulling from the gem. The light was so bright even Haruka had to cover her eyes to keep from going blind. After the light had gone, Filia was gone too. Haruka still had a sweet smile on her face. "Open your eyes Filia. The gem has a lot in store for you to learn," she whispered. She sat down on the floor and stared at nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments? Questions? Buu cookie? E-mail me!!!! JusticeAmelia25@aol.com  
  
Notes: ^^; Just one note. Haruka in Japanese has something to do with the wind. think about it. Wind dragon king and Haruka? Hmmmmm  
  
Xellos: Don't give it away! Filia: Shut-up! She can give it away if she wants! Xellos: But it's not fun that way!  
  
::ties both together:: 


End file.
